Rido's Pet ADOPTED
by Hoehomi-Chan
Summary: This story was adopted from AidoRockz. Ayama Miyako is a descendant of a vampire hunter, so she has known of vampires all her life. However: she is captured by Rido, but amuses him; so is kept as a pet. Some editing done on the first 11 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Ayama Miyako frowned as she heard the boom and bangs of the fight going on outside. Most of the other kids screamed in fear as other hugged themselves on the floors. Some girls even cuddled up to their boyfriends. She knew that everyone in this room was scared and they had a reason to be.

The battle outside was being fought by a large group of vampires and some vampire hunters. Ayama had always knew about vampires so it didn't scare her when the Night Class's secret came out. What scared her was the fact there was a vampire fight outside and the vampires the Night Class was fighting were looking for humans.

Ayama suddenly frowned even more when she noticed her best friend Atsuko Ren, along with a few other students, wasn't in the really bugged her. Headmaster Cross had told everyone to stay in the main room, the same one that the dance was held in. Ayama knew that Atsuko was one student to follow the rules. Ayama knew something had to be really wrong.

So, when no one was looking, Ayama quickly left the safety of the room and went to wander through the halls, seeing if her friend was anywhere there, or maybe even in the bathroom. Suddenly, she saw something pass by a window. "Atsuko?" Ayama called out quietly, gazing out the window she saw the thing run by. Without waiting for an answer, not that she would get one, anyway, Ayama Miyako went running to the nearest exit to get outside. She wasn't really thinking over who the person she really saw was.

"Atsuko! Atsuko!" Ayama called out for her best friend. She wasn't really thinking over who might answer. She was only focused on finding her friend. Ayama didn't even remember about the vampires that wandered the school grounds at the time. The girl only continued to call out for her friend, hoping to find her soon.

"Well, hello there young lady." A voice from behind Ayama said, pulling her from her thoughts. She turned around to see a handsome man looking at her, smiling with his eyes closed.

"Um, hello?" She replied nervously. It was then that she remembered about the vampires.

"I'm sorry for bothering you, but I was wondering if you wouldn't mind being a gift for my master." The man then said, opening his eye. They were a glowing blood red.

Ayama gasped, barely making any sound, and began to back away. As she feared, this man was a vampire, the very kind the Night Class, and Headmaster, was trying to keep away from the Day Class students. Ayama took a few more steps back as the man's smile turned into a evil smirk. He never even gave Ayama a chance before he was in front of her.

"Get your fucking hands off me you bastard." Ayama yelled as the vampire suddenly grabbed her. He only ignored the girl and threw her over his shoulder before the vampire ran at top speed to a building Ayama knew as the Moon Dorms. She gulped as she knew a new horror awaited for her there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rido Kuran sat on a dark blue divan as he drank from a Level-E. He sat with his back against the divan's back, one of his legs bent, the other one laying across his seat.

He held the Level-E by it's hair as he drank from it's neck. He knew that the once human vampires dared not disobey him, or fight him off. He just liked to be rough when he drank from someone. For one, it was more fun. He also thought it made the blood gush faster in his mouth, which, in a way, it did.

A small whimper came from the corner of the room. Rido's mouth, still against the lower class vampire's neck, turned into a smirk. The three teenagers in the room were terrified. He wanted to keep it that way.

There were a few Level-E's- his servants- that stood near the humans. They stood there to stop them from trying to make a run for it, or to stop them from hurting their pureblood master in anyway. Although Rido knew that the human teens were smart, they were too scared to do anything that could endanger them anymore then they already were.

The three humans flinched in turn when they saw that the evil pureblood was looking, and smirking at them. They knew why that the vampires standing around them brought them here for. They were meant to be food for the vampire that sat on the divan. There were two girls and one boy, who felt more scared knowing that the vampire was taking his time to feed on them. The three humans felt extremely stupid for disobeying the headmaster now, although there was nothing they could do about it now. They were doomed.

Rido then looked away from the teens to focus on his blood drinking. He rushed the last part of his 'meal', and smiled in evil satisfaction as the Level-E then turned to dust. What was once the head of the Level-E slid through Rido's fingers. The dust covered the pureblood and the divan, though Rido only dusted himself before another Level-E vampire walked over to Rido to offer himself to him. Rido held up a hand, signaling to stop the ex-human.

"I actually wish to have something sweeter. Bring me the red head." Rido commanded his Level-E servants, smirking at the looks of fear on the human's faces.

"Yes, Rido-Sama." The vampire that was closest to the red head girl said. The ex-human then bent down, grabbing the red head's arm to pull her up.

"No! Atsuko! Leave her alone!" The boy protested as he grabbed the girl's other arm. Rido tutted, amused. This was his attempt to save her?

The vampire that gripped Atsuko growled angrily before he used his free hand to shove the boy in the chest.

"Get away, human scum." The vampire hissed, and pushed a little harder than expected. The boy flew back into the wall. He hit the wall so hard he passed out a second later.

"Now now, Kurou, you didn't have to hit him that hard." Rido said as he shook his head. Although, at the same time a satisfied smirk was placed on the purblood's lips. "Be gentle with my 'food'."

The Level-E bowed his head, ignoring the struggling girl. "I'm sorry, Rido-Sama." Kurou apologized before handing over the girl. Rido only shrugged, taking a hold of the human's arm and pulled her into his lap.

"I don't really care. Just don't bruise them too much." Rido said, staring at the girl that was practically crying in fear.

"Shh, my dear. Just relax and let me feed from you." Rido whispered in a soft, mocking voice. Atsuko made the mistake in looking into the pureblood's eyes. One was blue and the other was crimson red. The girl fell into a trance, and Rido smirked happily as he pulled her closer. The only sounds in the room was the sickening sound of Rido digging his fangs in the girl's neck. Atsuko didn't scream, as she was hypnotised. The Level-Es said nothing since they did not dare disturb their master, and the other girl was too scared to even whimper.

Rido Kuran, keeping his mouth on the human's neck, suddenly looked up at the door. He could hear the screaming of a female telling someone to let her go. By what Rido could tell from the scents that were getting closer he could tell that another of his servants was bringing another little blood donor. Rido only let out a soft smile before looking away from the door and closed his eyes as he enjoyed his first human meal in the first time in ten years.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ayama let out another frantic yell, hoping to accomplish something. She wasn't sure what, but something. She also hoped to hurt the vampire's ears bad enough that he would drop her to cover them.

"Shut the fuck up already!" The vampire hissed, turning his head to shoot the girl a glare and a fanged grimace.

"Not until you let me go." Ayama snapped back and struggled hard, making it a difficult for the vampire to balance her on his shoulder.

The Level-E servant only snarled a threat under his breath and tightened his grip on her, his sharp finger nails digging into her skin. Ayama winced a little but didn't give up her yelling. At one point the Level-E vampire seemed to block out her screaming, as he then walked down an upstairs hallway in the Moon Dorms. Ayama yelled once more and wriggled around, but stopped since the vampire's nails dug into her even more.

Ayama finally gave up on her yelling as she lifting her head to see that the vampire was carrying her towards a door. Ayama knew that the door lead into one of Moon Dorm's rooms. The girl felt her heart pick up speed as she heard really faint sounds coming from the room in front of them. She had a feeling that whatever was in that room was way worse then the vampire that was carrying her now. The vampire then opened the door and Ayama couldn't hold in her gasp.

The room was filled with vampires. They stood in every corner and they turned their heads to look as the other vampire brought Ayama into the room. All the Level-E's smirked, chuckled, and showed their fangs to the newcomer, but she paid no attention to them. Her eyes were glued to the vampire sitting on the divan. His mouth was against the neck of the very same girl Ayama left the safety of the school to find.

"Atsuko!" Ayama shouted in horror, making Rido open his eyes to look at the new human. Atsuko snapped out of her trance and cried; "Ayama..." Faintly...

Even though Rido didn't take his mouth off Atsuko's neck, Ayama could still see the vampire's smirk. Ayama heard a loud sickening slurping sound, followed by a gulp as Rido finished quickly. The vampire pulled his head away from Atsuko's neck. Her eyes clouded before closing slowly. Some blood rolled down Rido's chin and Ayama saw blood drip from his fangs on to his tongue as he laughed. Atsuko's head rested on the vampire's shoulder, looking lifeless.

"She's a friend of yours I presume? Or I should say, she WAS a friend." Rido said to Ayama, grinning evilly as his fairly long tongue licked the blood off his lips and chin. Ayama's heart felt like it stopped for a minute as her breath got caught in her throat. Her eyes glued to her now dead best friend. The damned vampire had drained her dry. Ayama then got over her shock and grinded her teeth together in anger.

"You fucking bastard! You killed her! You killed Atsuko!" Ayama screamed angerly, fighting the vampire that still held her. Every vampire in the room, except the pureblood himself, hissed at Ayama's bold yet stupid words. The blonde human girl, who now sat beside the still unconscious boy, looked surprised by the newcomer's bravery. Rido himself only chuckled softly, looking slightly amused.

The Level-E that held her threw her off his shoulder and she hit the floor with a hard thud.

"Don't you dare talk to Rido-Sama like that, you little bitch." The ex-human growled, raising a hand with his nails turned into claws. Ayama closed her eyes, waiting for the blow...

"Rokuro, stop." Rido commanded just as the vampire was about to slash at Ayama's neck. Rokuro's hand stopped in mid air so suddenly it would have seemed someone had grabbed his wrist. Ayama opened one eye at a time, surprised that she hadn't been seriously ingured.

Both the Level E and Ayama looked back at the pureblood and watched as he pushed the now dead girl off him before he stood up. Rido then started to walk forwards to Ayama and the Level E servant. Ayama noted the swagger in his step. She was too angry to be scared and she was ready to pound the vampire that killed her best friend. The ex-human beside her grabbed and gripped her shoulder hard, keeping her in place. Ayama struggled but the vampire would only tighten his grip. No doubt a bruise would form on her shoulder.

"My, my, aren't you a brave one? Then again I guess having a vampire hunter for an uncle would help, wouldn't it, Ayama Miyako?" Rido said in a silky, soft, whispery voice. Ayama felt herself jolt in surprise.

_This vampire knows about my uncle,_Ayama thought to herself. _How...? _

For a minute she stopped struggling, wondering how he knew about her family, before she continued to wriggle some more, ignoring the pain in her shoulder.

Rido only chuckled lightly as he bent down and took a lock of Ayama's chest length white blonde, hair. He then brought it to his nose and inhaled her scent deeply.

"Mmm... You smell... delicious." Rido mumbled before chuckling, showing Ayama his fangs as he licked them teasingly.

"Don't touch me!" Ayama cried, lashing out with her right arm and hitting Rido in his stomach.

Rido frowned as he rubbed the assaulted area.. It didn't hurt a whole lot but he still felt it. He stood up straight and took a few steps back. His Level-E servants hissed angrily at the human girl.

"So feisty this one." Rido mumbled to himself then grinned. "Tie her up. I have a feeling that the young Miyako child will cause a problem." Rido ordered and the Level-E that still gripped her should put his other hand on his chest and bowed his head.

As the vampire fought with a struggling Ayama, Rido walked back to his divan. He stopped right in front of it, bending down to pick up the dead girl by the front of her shirt. "Dispose of this." He said, throwing the girl at some Level-Es. One of the vampires caught the dead girl and bit her, eating what little was left in the girl before he ran out of the room to get rid of the body. Rido then sat back down and a Level-E woman sat on him for the pureblood to devour her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

So far today, for Rido, had been a really good day. His precious niece had turned back into a pureblood, ripe for him to eat and he was back in his own body. Right after all of the Level-E's that he turned over the years found him in the Moon Dorm room that he resided in.

Right away Rido had ordered some of them to look for humans for him to eat; while others stayed behind so he could 'eat' them. It had been ten years since he had had a full 'meal'- an entire body of blood- so he was starved. True, he could eat while possessing someone, but once he left the borrowed body, that's where the blood would stay. Also, his real body was in a coffin of blood as he resurrected, but that was to help him heal, not for sustanance.

Rido had smiled wickedly when his Level-E slaves brought him his first human snack. Apparently, Headmaster Cross and those Night Class vampires weren't so good at protecting the humans as they thought they were. He had then laughed uncontrollably when two more human kids were brought to him. How bad at protection could you get? He had three of his students in my grasp- three perfectly good meals.

Ayama struggled against the rope that tied her wrists behind her back. Her legs were also bound, making it extremely hard her to stand up. One vampire even put a rag over her mouth to her shouting, and swearing, at their vampire leader that killed her best friend. It had taken three vampires to hold her down as she was tied up.

Since Ayama was from a vampire hunter family, she had hunter blood in her, making her stronger then most humans. She just wasn't a hunter since her father didn't believe in murder so he refused to kill. It didn't stop Ayama's uncle training her in the way of recognizing a vampire and how to fight one off. Although, since she too didn't feel right about murder, she refused to use a weapon. Iroinically, she now regretted that but she still wasn't going to go down without a fight

"You're brave yet stupid. You do know he's going to kill all of us, right? It doesn't matter what you try to do." The blonde girl spoke, who she knew as Akiko Tamiko spoke.

_Like I give a shit, _Ayama thought as she rolled my eyes before looking over at Sora Mitsuo- the boy who had been knocked unconsious. Akiko saw Ayama looking at his still body, and hugged her legs for comfort.

"He tried to save Atsuko." Akiko began. She shook her head slowly, trembling a little. "One of the vampires-" She shuddered at the word-"Got mad and flung him away. He hit the wall and... well," Akiko gestured to Sora.

She was scared and Ayama didn't blame her. For Akiko, and Sora, vampires were supposed to only exsist in legends, books, movies, not real life. But they were real. And now three of them were trapped with an evil pureblood, who was no doubt powerful, and one of them were dead... Ayama closed her eyes as the image of her motionless, bleeding friend wandered her mind.

She glanced over to the vampire, who she now knew a purblood, to see him looking at her. Ayama narrowed her eyes into a glare at him.

_What the hell are you looking at_? She thought, mentally snarling at him. She couldn't speak because of the gag, so she tried sending her thoughts to him. Purebloods were supposed to have many powers, so it'd be a surprise if this Rido Kuran couldn't read minds.

As if to answer me, his one blue eye darkened, and changed to match his red one. But they both began to glow. I narrowed my eyes even more and struggled against the ropes even harder.

_'Not in your life time, Vampire_.' She snarled through her head. Ayama didn't give a crap that this vampire was one of the rare purbloods, in no way was she going to show him any respect.

"You should really learn to respect your higher superiors." The puerblood mumbled, licking his lips after the ex-human he was drinking from died.

_'Screw you, I'll never show you any respect.' _She threatened, and watched as his one eye faded back in to blue, and his red eye stopped glowing. A saw a soft smile pricked the pureblood's lips as he stopped another vampire from offering herself to him.

"Maybe later." I barely heard him say in a silky whisper.

Ayama watched as Rido then stood up from his seat as a rumbling then issued from above us. Rido did not look panicked, just a little perplexed as if he was wondering what an earth it could be.

"Ah, it looks like the little war has found us. Well, it's about time I joined it anyway, and find my niece." The pureblood said, grinning up at the ceiling, his dumb innocence gone, before turning back to look at the ex-humans that surrounded him. "Take them-" He gestured to his 'food' "-back to my house so I can have them for later. Oh, and if there is the small chance that I don't come in a few hours, feel free to eat them yourselves." The pureblood said before a huge hole appeared in the ceiling. Ayama and Akiko shrieked a little as dust and plaster rained down upon them, Ayama's startled cry muffled by her gag. Infact, it wasn't a shreik, it was a;

"Fucking hell!" But it was overlooked, if even noticed.

Before Ayama could look up to see who, or what, had made the hole, she was grabbed by one of the vampires, and, once again, placed over his shoulder. The vampire that held her then jumped out the window, followed by another who held Akiko and Sora. Ayama could see where they were going, but everything was blurred because of the speed that the vampire was racing at. All she could do was hang there, limp as a rag doll and wait for it all to be over.


	5. Chapter 5

**Decided to switch to writing in first person, it seems a better style for this fic. :(**

**Chapter 5**

I, along with Akiko and Sora, were sitting on the floor of a lounge. We had arrived at the pureblood's house in what felt like twenty minutes- less than- and had been there for about two hours. Two whole hours of fear. Akiko was sat next to me, weak and shaken. She had her head resting on my shoulder. Her face was deathly pale, and I could feel her trembling non stop. By means of comfort I rubbed my cheek against her hair, since my arms and legs were still bound by rope. The house, or rather the mansion, was miles and miles away from the academy, and it would probably taken us a few hours to get there if the two Level-Es' hadn't been running at top speed. Sora had also finally gained conciousness, and he looked surprised- and frightened- to see that we weren't in the Moon Dorms anymore. He was even more surprised, if a little disappointed, to see me.

"Where's Atsuko?" He asked immeadiatly glancing around the room frantically as if he might spot her in a corner or at the window trying to escape. I looked at him sympathetically, and hung my head so it my chin touched my chest.

"That vampire killed her." Akiko answered, sitting up from my shoulder. I couldn't answer, obviously; the gag was still over my mouth. I felt terrible for Sora. I was here instead of his girlfriend. Not only is- I mean, was- Atsuko my best friend, she was also Sora's girlfriend. At first he looked stricken, then his shoulders sagged as he leant back on to the wall. His eyes glistened with tears, but none of them fell. Poor Sora. He was heart broken.

"I'm hungry," One of the vampires in the the room announced, as if to remind us that they were still there.

"We have to wait at least another hour before we can eat them. Rido-sama said so." The second vampire replied, frowning a little.

"It's been several hours already," The first vampire said greedily. His eyes went red a little. "Rido-sama did say we could eat them if he didn't come." He looked at Sora with his eyes glowing a deeper red. "I don't think he'd mind if I ate the boy." He then began to approach us. I saw the terror flash across Sora's face.

"Rido-sama will kill you." The other vampire, the one that carried me, warned. His companion chose to ignore him and bent down to grab Sora by the front of his shirt. "Fine, it's your funeral." The Level E looked a little pissed that the other vampire was bold enough to steal food from their master. However, he looked away, and leaned against the wall next to the doorway.

"NO! PUT ME DOWN...!" Sora protested as the Level E gripped his stolen 'prey' harder, preparing to bite him. Sora writhed and kicked under the fanged man's iron grip.

"Yell all you want, it won't save you. Hurting me won't do anything, either, but make me more angry and more thirsty." The vampire mocked him and lifted Sora close to his face.

"Sora!" Akiko cried in horror. Sora ignored both the vampire's threat and Akiko, and kept trying to escape. My scream of terror was muffled by the gag as the vampire lifted Sora easily and buried his fangs in to the boy's neck. Sora's eyes widened, but at the rate the Level E was drinking they soon clouded and his eyelids drooped half way. And at that precise moment, the pureblood Rido Kuran literally appeared in the room.

The sight of the pureblood would terrify anyone. His eyes were narrowed into a glare... a dangerous one at that. His mouth was twisted into an angry snarl, with his fangs placed over his bottom lip. His whole face just looked like it belonged to a wild beast. He wore a long, black jacket that was open, and had no shirt, so emphasized a huge, open and bleeding wound in the left side of his stomach. His right arm was completely missing and his empty sleeve was dripping blood.

"RIDO-SAMA!" The vampire that was against the wall exclaimed, leaping away from his angry master. Rido ignored his name and appeared beside the servant that bit Sora, who had quickly released the boy. His mouth was stained with Sora's blood. As he hit the floor, Sora snapped out of his trance and clutched his wounds while shuffling away back to our corner.

"R-Rido-sama..." The vampire echoed his partner, looking even more terrified then anyone else in the room.

Not a second later the pureblood had grabbed the ex-human vampire and sank his teeth into him just as viciously. I couldn't seem to look away as Rido fed. Both Akiko and I shook as alot blood ran down Rido's body out of his stomach wound when he bent over. Akiko retched next to me- well, I was feeling a little sick too. I looked over at Sora, who had turned a vile green colour, and then at a terrified Akiko. They both looked scared to death. I knew it was a matter of minutes before we all end up dead.

He looked so pissed off. I later found out that Zero Kiryu had made Rido's gash in his stomach, and then Kaname, a pureblood in the night class had blown off his arm. He had obviosly fled in fear of losing his other arm, and perhaps his life.

When he arrived at our prison he was furious and starving from blood loss. That made him all the more dangerous.

Akiko and I shook like leaves in the wind. Sora held his still bleeding neck in his hand and pressed himself to the wall, shaking with his eyes clamped shut. I knew what he was doing.

Praying.

Praying he wouldn't die.

Praying that his suffering would end.

But God seemed to ignore him.

Rido looked up from the now dead Level E- he melted into dust that swept across the carpet. Both of his eyes still glowed red. They latched onto Sora's neck. I imagined the scent of blood whirling up his nostrils, filling him with ecstacy and anticipation...

"Don't you dare...!" I attempted to shriek. It came out as, "Non oo nare!" But he obviously got my point.

"Quiet!" He hissed, before lunging out with one arm. I winced, expecting him to hit me, but he hadn't.

He had grabbed Sora.

"Sora...!" Akiko cried out and clawed at thin air as if he would come back to her that way.

Rido took no notice and made fresh puncture wounds on Sora's neck. Sora didn't resist. He already knew it was all over. Tears streaked down my face. Akiko clutched at my uniform and shook with silent sobs, with her face buried in my shoulder. I caught Sora's eye and whispered "I'm so sorry,"

And then he died.

Rido dropped his motionless body onto the floor and licked his fangs. He didn't seem satisfied. He kicked the boy away from him carelessly.

"Don't you have any respect for the dead...?" I cried at him. Or rather, "Non noo nave nanee espect nor ta ned?"

Rido ignored me and reached out to Akiko. He brushed her cheek softly and she looked up. Her eyes were full of horror when she saw who was touching her. She tried to scoot away but was stopped by Rido's alluring look as he stroked her chin. She instantly melted.

In spite of the situation, I rolled my eyes. She must've been a Twilight fangirl- the world where vampires are sexy and confuse you.

Rido took her by the collar and lifted her to his mouth.

"NO! AKIKO! DON'T LET HIM~!" I shrieked through the gag. If she died I would be the last one here at Rido's mansion. Alone.

Akiko was in a similar trance to Atsuko before she died. Then Rido bit her. He seemed to be more gentle with Akiko and drank her blood in soft gulps. Akiko's eyes suddenly widened and her mouth opened.

"A-Ayama... I-I feel strange... I..." She gasped for breath as her eyes briefly flashed red.

_You're a vampire, Akiko. He's turned you into a vampire. _I thought to myself,shaking my head fiercly at her. More tears slid down my face. Akiko gasped more.

"Ay-Ayama, please, help... I... I... Ithhh..." Her eyelids slid down her eyes.

And then she died too.

Rido smirked and picked up Sora too. He held them by their Cross Academy shirts and looked at their blank faces, amused. He shook them like dolls, before dropping them again and walking over to me.

I froze.

"Don't you dare touch me," I warned. ("Non oo nare nouch ee,")

Rido chuckled and put his hands in the air innocently to show he wouldn't. His red eye was gradually fading to blue. He wiped the corner of his blood-stained mouth with his jacket sleeve before laughing cruelly.

"My, my, Miyako. You are lucky, no? My thirst is quenched for the time being. I no longer have to devour you, too," He chuckled at the tears still streaming down my face.

"Rendai,"

"Y-yes, R-Rido-sama?" The vampire standing by the door had been frozen in both shock and horror, what, with his companion being devoured and all. He now snapped in to action.

"Take the Miyako child to my room- I'll deal with her later," Rido whispered in a silky tone.

I could all but glare.


End file.
